Drawn To You / No Longer Alone
by Nikoru Hagane
Summary: Sidestory of the Dragonball Trilogy. Trunks recalls the moments he had spent with Cherry and how they had changed his life throughout the past months.
1. Drawn To You

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is copyrighted by Akira Toriyama and Birdstudios. The story and all of its original characters are owned by me, Mikomi. Don't use them without permission.  
  
  
  
Drawn To You  
  
The summer sun is sending warm rays through the leafs of the big tree, drawing funny plays on the grass which move with the gentle wind. Blooming flowers add a wonderful scent to this calm scenery. A scent which mixes up with the one of yours. Roses and jasmine together in a beautiful combination which nearly makes me drunk. My hand reaches out and caresses your face. Gently, I brush a strain of sunset colored hair out of your face. Your lips curve up into a light smile and you move closer towards me. Smiling myself, I place my arm around you once again, pulling you closer towards my heart. This serene moment will be treasured forever deep inside of me just like every memorable moment with you. Moments which I enjoy more than any training, more than any fight. Who would have thought that love would mean so much to me? It has been only a few months since we first met, yet it seems like an eternity for me. I might have ignored you at first, pushed my feelings aside but I knew I had loved you from the start. This amazing girl who managed to turn my life upside down. The girl who brought up feelings inside of me of which existence I had never known.  
  
Closer and closer my heart is drawn to you  
  
To your shining face  
  
Lets burst out of the endless darkness  
  
Hold my hand  
  
I can still remember the first time I saw you, shortly before our fight in the Heaven Arena. We were walking through the crowd in opposite directions, too occupied with our own thoughts as that we could take care of our surroundings. Until the moment our ways crossed. Our auras overlapped so did our hearts. That sensation was too intense to be ignored and so I gave in. Turning around only to meet the gaze of your emerald green eyes. We both stood there in the busy entrance area like rocks in the wild ocean. Keeping our eyes locked at each other, connected by this one strange feeling. I can recall the way your hair waved in the soft wind and the shining eyes of yours. Even the faint blush which could have been ignored so easily if it hadn't been for me. I found myself being lost in your eyes, drawn into a world different from reality. Unknown desires were raised, unknown feelings discovered. But I didn't have enough time to sort out my confused feelings as someone called your name. Your eyes told me that you were sorry and then you left without another word. I remained at my place, left with only one wish. To see you again, at all costs.  
  
When I met you  
  
You remembered the place where we thought  
  
It was important when we were children  
  
Do you want to dance with me?  
  
The light and shadow of the winding road  
  
Are you still serious about that other person?  
  
There are times  
  
When I want to look back but  
  
I battle with love, courage and pride  
  
My wish came true but under other circumstances as I had hoped for. I had to fight against you in the arena, against the girl of my dreams. Honestly, I was surprised by your talent and skills, the fact that you keep pace with me all the time and block all of my attacks. Until the moment I transformed into a Super Saiyajin and sent you from the platform. With a powerful punch which sent you straight into the next wall. Can you imagine how shocked I felt by that action of mine? I never meant to hurt you in any way and in that moment I thought that I caused you serious pain. Only to discover that you had taken the attack without any seroius damage. All this made you even more attractive, more interesting for me. And I guess you felt the same way for me. The sensation which has been created on our very first meeting bond our souls and hearts together. We both knew that but tried to ignore it. Pushing our feelings aside we pretended to be nothing more than good friends. Our pride blocked our feelings, our honesty more than once. Feelings had no place in a journey for the rescue of the entire world. A journey which could easily cost ones life. There were only few moments in which we could exchange some looks of tenderness or even flirt, moments which seemed so rare. Yet, as time went by and our hearts grew closer, our feelings were coming to the surface, allowing us to enter new dimensions in our relationship.  
  
Closer and closer my heart is drawn to you  
  
This piece of my hope  
  
Probably someone will want to keep eternity in their hands  
  
Even if you pretend that you do not care  
  
See, I am flirting with you  
  
Lets burst out of the endless darkness  
  
Hold your hand  
  
Feelings can be more powerful than all strenght in the world. I would have never believed that before if you hadn't been involved in this last fight. The situation was hopeless, no one of us seemed to be strong enough to win. The enemy was simply too strong. I lost myself in dark thoughts, being to weak to fulfil the destiny which lay upon my shoulders. Even the power you had given me couldn't keep these thoughts away. I was asking my skills, too taken as that I could notice the attack which was aimed at me, once again. But I heard your scream of pain as you took the attack. You landed in my arms before you could touch the cold hard stoneground. This image burnt itself in my mind. The girl I loved lay in my arms, all lifeless and weak, bleeding from several wounds and with torn clothing. First I was paralyzed of shock but then my hidden powers broke through. The anger and pain I felt, just because of you, was enough to make the warrior inside of me to be unleashed in his complete form. And I gained the strength to defeat the enemy which had threatened the world. Only because of the love I felt for you. The fear of you dying in my arms had been enough to make me remind of my skills. This victory was also a victory of my heart, my feelings.  
  
I like your expression when you are tired, and angry but  
  
I wonder if it is alright to skip over that much of your life  
  
I am . . . given the run-around by actions  
  
Beyond my control, sea side blue  
  
Even so, are you still serious about that person?  
  
There are still more things that I want to talk to you about  
  
The conversation between the two of us is interupted  
  
By the noise of the car on the street as it flutters about  
  
The day after the victorious fight I visited you in the hospital, ready to admit my feelings. But that didn't prove to be that easy as I first had to meet up with your stubborness as you tried to leave the bed even with all these bandages. A part of your character which I had always adored but also hated at times like this. Why couldn't you see that you hurt myself as much as yourself with such actions? So I tried to convince you of staying in bed, at least for that day. Our conversation turned into one of the fights we easily get involved in once our opinions aren't the same. But that time it ended in an unusal way. During my efforts to prevent you from standing up from the bed I had caught your wrists to keep you down. And thus I was more or less laying over you, our noses nearly touching. While I was staring into your eyes I had to think back to our first meeting. The sensation I felt was just the same, too wonderful to be ignored. Our heartbeats were one as I finally gave in to my deep emotions. I never thought that a kiss could be so sweet, so addicting, so filled of love. And as I felt you melt against my lips I knew that we would never be apart again. All happiness on earth belonged to me.  
  
Closer and closer my heart is drawn to you  
  
It is amazing even to myself  
  
If there is something, I get the urge to give you a call  
  
Even if you pretend that you do not notice  
  
It winds up that I only look at you  
  
Lets fly to the other side of the sea  
  
Hold my hand  
  
Placing a soft kiss on your head, I lock all these memories back in my heart. They describe the best how I changed during the past months, only because of you. Love is such a wonderful thing. I feel you moving in my arms and look down to meet these pretty emerald green eyes of the girl that holds my heart. A smile plays with my lips and it makes you frown, wondering what is going on.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What is it that you're smiling like this? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Not really, Cherry, I was just recalling some memories."  
  
I have to smile even more when I look at your expression. Confused yet innocent. It makes you look even more beautiful as you already are. Taking your hand I glance at the engagement ring and feel as happy as never before. Heaven must have really lost an angel the day when I met you. My other hand caresses your face before lifting your chin up to my level, our lips nearly touching.  
  
"Dan dan kokoro hikareteku ..... aishiteru."  
  
And I kiss you with everything I feel. Love, passion, desire, happiness. We'll never be apart nothing will break this special bond between us. This I promise you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dan dan kokoro hikareteku – Closer and closer my heart is drawn to you; opening song of Dragonball GT  
  
Aishiteru – I love you 


	2. No Longer Alone

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is copyrighted by Akira Toriyama and Birdstudios. The story and all of its original characters are owned by me, Mikomi. Don't use them without permission.

**No Longer Alone**

Warm rays of the sun make their way through the leafs of the big tree, drawing circles in the light shadow below it. They tease my skin in a way which makes me smile. The scent of the blooming flowers does its part to make me feel just so wonderful. Even more when I feel your hand softly caressing my face, brushing aside a strain of my hair in process. In response I move even closer to you, leaning my head onto your chest. Like always, your heartbeat is steady and calm. The last addition to make this relaxing moment perfect for me. A moment which will be treasured deep inside of me, forever. I enjoy these times more than anything else in this world. Who would have thought that there would be something which meant more to me than my own life? Only a few months have passed since I met you but this time seems endless to me. I might have just seen you as an alley at first, the one who would rescue our world from the new threat rising but I knew that I had loved you from the start. The guy who managed to turn my life inside out. The guy who let me discover feelings of which I had never known that they existed.

_As I was growing up, I thought_

_There surely are things that'll backfire on me but_

_I want to live on more tomorrow than I'm doing today_

_I wonder what people's desires are_

_We can't understand each other just from words so we get hurt and cry_

_The more you struggle, the more you'll wander alone_

The Heaven Arena was the place where we first met, shortly before our fight. Both of us were walking through the crowd, heading into opposite directions, not caring about our surroundings. Until the moment we crossed the same line. Our hearts and auras overlapped causing a strange sensation which was too strong to be ignored. I turned around rapidly, meeting up with the gaze of your ocean blue eyes. In the middle of the busy entrance area both of us stood there like rocks in the wild ocean. Connected by this one feeling we kept our eyes on each other, not wanting to break the magic contact. Despite all the people walking by I could see you clearly. Your purple hair and blue shirt which moved with the light wind. I felt like I was drowning in the depths of your eyes, sinking into a world unlike the one I knew. Unknown desires were raised inside of me, feelings which made me blush faintly. But before I could find out what was going on inside of me, someone called my name, breaking the magic between us. I gave you a last look, full of sadness and then I walked away. Leaving with the promise to see you again, as soon as possible.

_I'm no longer alone, I'm being changed by my dreams_

_Even the opposing winds are flying and laughing_

_Let's become one_

_Until the moment comes, it will the proof for my courage_

_In this world which is constantly changing_

The circumstances under which we met again were not as surprising to me as they should have been. Somehow I had known that you were the guy I had been searching for and thus fighting against you was a part of my duty. I could easily keep pace of you during the first minutes, blocking all of your attack with success until you transformed into a Super Saiyajin. The immense increase of your power was too much for me to deal with. A single punch of yours sent me from the platform, straight into the next wall. I can still recall your worried face, your scared voice asking me as if I was alright. And the surprise when you noticed that nothing had happened to me. I guess it was the mixture between a perfect warrior and a nice guy which awoken my interest in you. This special feeling which had been created on our very first meeting had bond us together, by soul and heart. And by destiny. Both of us knew perfectly about that but our pride blocked us, not allowing us to show our feelings openly. During the journey ahead of us, a deadly one maybe, the heart had no place. The few moments which we could share alone, in which we could actually show what we felt for each other, were just too rare. But with the weeks passing, we grew closer and our feelings could no longer be fully surpressed. They came to the surface, opening the gate to new dimensions in our relationship.

_It seems there's nothing at all inside reality but_

_Laughing with you, crying with you, I become myself again_

_Before I became strong, I kept rejecting encouragement_

_You watched over me so I could move on_

_I can see your goal and it's getting crowded_

One heart can be stronger than all strength in the world. If it hadn't been for you I would have never believed it myself. During the last fight you had lost all of your courage and belief, you had even given up your will to live after you were deadly injured. The situation might have been hopeless but I wasn't ready to give up already. With my own powers I healed you, trying to give back your confidence in process and erasing all dark thoughts. But I couldn't seem to help you either. There was only one thing left for me to do. To take the attack which had been aimed at you, an attack which you didn't see coming. I didn't hestitate for a second, I was ready to sacrifice my life for the one of yours. My love for you was stronger than any fear. But nothing could prepare me for the pain I felt in the moment the attack hit me. I can still hear myself screaming before I fell towards the ground. The last thing I can remember is the feeling of landing in your arms and then the darkness caught me. This action of mine made you leave your state of doubts. You gained all the strength needed to defeat the enemy which threatened our world. Just because of the love you felt for me. Our hearts had been victorious as well.

_I'm no longer alone, I can have more freedom_

_I can throw away things like pride and doubts_

_Having the pleasure of someone by my side_

_I can finally understand that must believe in people_

_Because I met you_

One day in the hospital had been enough to come to terms with my feelings. I was ready to admit you what I feel but first I wanted to gain back my independence. Despite all the bandages and pain I tried to climb out of the bed and just then you entered the room. Your look was all I needed to know what you thought. My stubborness was something you adored just as much as you hated it. And in this very moment you would have been glad if I wasn't so careless about my own health. All serious words from your side didn't change my mind at all and so the fight began. Fights we got involved in so easily once our opinions weren't the same but something would miss if we would ever stop. But for once it ended in an unexpected way. As I was blocking all of your efforts to prevent me from leaving the bed you had caught my wrists and kept me down. And so you were nearly laying over me, our faces so close that I could feel your breath. Looking into your eyes I had to think back to our first meeting. The sensation was exactly the same, so wonderful. Our lips touched and I melt like ice into your embrace, drunken by the sweetness of that kiss, its love and passion. My heart would be forever yours.

_I'm no longer alone, I'm being changed by my dreams_

_Even the opposing winds are flying and laughing_

_Let's become one_

_Until the moment comes, it will the proof for my courage_

_In this world which is constantly changing_

All these memories are locked back in their special place within my heart. Nothing else can describe just how I changed the past months, only because of you. Love is the most wonderful thing on earth. Feeling your lips touching my hair I look up only to see you smiling. I frown lightly, wondering what happened to cause such a happy smile of yours.

"Trunks?"

"Hai?"

"What is it that you're smiling like this? Did I miss something?"

"Not really, Cherry, I was just recalling some memories."

I cannot hide the confusion I feel and it you have to smile even more. You once said that it's one of these expressions which makes me even more beautiful as I already are. An opinion I'll probably never share with you. Nevertheless I trust in your opinions, my fiancé. Your hand caresses my face gently before lifting it my chin up to your level, our lips nearly touching.

"Dan dan kokoro hikareteku ..... aishiteru."

And this kiss holds everything we feel for each other. Love, passion, desire, happiness. It's a promise of yours that this special bond between us will never be broken, that we'll never be apart.

"Hitori janai kimi ni deatte .... aishiteru."

I know that I'll never be alone again. The missing part of my soul, I finally found it. You will always be by my side.

_Dan dan kokoro hikareteku_ – Closer and closer my heart is drawn to you; opening song of Dragonball GT

_Hitori janai_ – I'm no longer alone; Dragonball GT song

_Kimi ni deatte_ – Because I've met you

_Aishiteru_ – I love you


End file.
